Hat On My Head
"Hat On My Head" is a song about wearing a hat on your head. Song Credits Big Red Car * Written by: J.Field, A.Field * Published by EMI Music * Murray Cook: Bass * Jeff Fatt: Lowrey Colour Glow Organ * Anthony Field: Acoustic Guitar * Greg Page: Lead Vocals * Andrew Bignell: Drums * Greg Truman: Backing Vocals * Produced by The Wiggles * Engineered by: Rob Perez, Aaron Ruig, The Wiggles * Recorded at: Tracking Station Studios, Bellevue Hill, Sydney * Mastered by William Bowden at Festival Studios * Recording Rights by The Wiggles Pty Ltd Here Comes the Big Red Car * Written by Anthony Field, John Field * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty. Ltd * Vocals: Greg Page * Manzillas: Greg Truman * Guitar: Anthony Field * Bass: Murray Cook * Keyboard: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Andrew Bignell * Originally Engineered by: Aaron Ruig, Rob Perez, The Wiggles * Originally Recorded at: Tracking Station Studios * Originally Mastered by: William Bowden * Re-Mastered by: Don Bartley * Originally Mastered at: Festival Studios Song Credit Differences * AU CD: Anthony Field, John Field * US CD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * AU CD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * AU DVD Inlay: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * AU DVD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * US DVD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * US VHS: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * UK DVD Inlay: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * UK DVD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field Listen Song Lyrics Greg: Hat on my head It's sunny today Got my hat on my head, it's sunny today I'll be okay I put my raincoat on (Greg Truman:'Raincoat on) It's starting to rain (Starting to rain) Put my raincoat on, it's starting to rain I'll be okay Ah, it looks like the rain has stopped! Hey, the sun is coming from behind that cloud! I better take this raincoat off. I won't need it anymore. I'll take my raincoat off ('Greg Truman: Raincoat off) It's sunny again (Sunny again) Take my raincoat off, it's sunny again I feel okay All: We feel okay. Yeah! Trivia * Some Parts of this song's music Can Be Heard on the Bassline. * The 1995 music video shows a background painting of the sun but during the 2nd verse, it changes to rain. During the 3rd verse, the background changes back to the sun. * This song gives thanks to Greg Truman for the backing vocals. * An instrumental version of this song is played in the photo gallery of Here Comes the Big Red Car DVD and Interview with The Wiggles' Mums. * The U.S. album release shows that Murray, Jeff, Greg's names are in the credits of songs, although they didn't write it. * When the 1995 version ends, the engineer's voice is heard. Appearances Video Performances *Big Red Car *Here Comes the Big Red Car Album Tracks *Big Red Car * Here Comes the Big Red Car Episode Performances *Safety *It's Sunny Today Video Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Big Red Car songs Category:Here Comes the Big Red Car songs Category:1995 Category:1995 songs Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Series 2 Category:Music Category:Series 5 Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:John Field Songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:Dance Party Songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:YouTube Songs